Jefferson Larousse
Jefferson Larousse '''is a character on School Memories (also now known as School Memories Again) and is one of the original 18 people who were already residents on Gee Street before the story started. He is confirmed to be 18 and is presumed to have already graduated Lunnidale High, and is currently studying at Lunnidale University. In season one he works for a man name Mr. Cullen but is fired. He continues to work alongside his partner, Tony Ferguson. He is shown to show many business traits, meaning he could be studying business at Lunnidale University In season two, he is held hostage at a party and loses his memory the next day. In season three, he fails his drivers license once again, but on his third try he passed his test. In season four, it's revealed he slept with Joanna McValerie in season one and got her pregnant. He is the father of twins who are due to be born soon. The night before Joanna McValerie and Craig O'Meara left for Christmas Island, she got drunk and slept with Jefferson. When she returned back from her holiday, she revealed to Larousse that she was pregnant and that he was the father. Soon after getting an ultrasound, she found out that she had twins. The two grew a closer bond throughout the season, but didn't take it any further so Joanna can keep her secret and relationship with Craig. He opened a restaurant called Jay Hut with the help of Vivianne Vo, Marco Fernandes and Jackie Vo's money. Shortly after opening the hut, the restaurant was the subject of torment. An unknown person (MP) broke the window, which caused Joanna to go into a false labor. '''Jefferson Larousse is a character based on Jefferson Phan Biography Early Life Larousse's early life is mostly unknown and on how he arrived on the streets is yet to be revealed, but his father is rumored to still be alive and is set to make an appearance in season five, alongside Joanna's father, Christopher McValerie. Season One He made her first appearance in the episode three, and was already living on Gee Street. He is close friends with Tony Ferguson, Marco Fernandes, Jackie Vo and Vivianne Vo. He is immediately shown to be very into the marketing business and reveals that he got fired from a job by a man name Mr. Cullen. The night before Joanna leaves for Christmas Island, he reveals (in season four) that he slept with her. Season Two He is invited to Adrian's party and is held hostage there. Once he is saved, he has no memories of on what had happened. He fails his drivers license test for the first time here. Season Three He repeats his drivers license test but once again fails, but tries for his third and final time on where he succeeds. He begins to start dreaming about opening a restaurant. Season Four Obtaining enough money (with the help of Vivianne Vo and Jackie Vo) he was able to open a restaurant and is nearly put on a halt when Joanna McValerie reveals that she's pregnant with his baby. Once the restaurant opens, he names it Jay Hut and is quickly subject to attacks. He receives a note to head into a shed and once he does, he is kept hostage. Category:Character